Witching Hour
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: No summary.
1. Chapter 1

Long luscious chocolate hair whipped through the harsh wind. Sweat that glisten on her skin, as she pants heavily having uttered a powerful spell. Her wand that was made of rich mahogany, clutched tightly in her hand.

The witch felt her energy leave her, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. A laugh escaped from her lips. She did it. She survived a witch hunter.

Her victory was short-lived when she heard a hum behind her. Bronze eyes widened in fear, a chill went through her spine, blood running cold.

"You know, I have to give it to you." A voice, that sounds like a teenager pointed at her wounded, bloodied cheek. "You gave me a cut." She said, pulling out a small sword from behind her, as she walked towards the witch.

The said witch turned and crawled helplessly, feeling her tears build up from the corner of her eyes.

"P-Please..."

"Aww, don't cry. You won't even feel a thing." The hunter reassured, lifting her knife. "I'll just stick this through your chest and it'll all be over quick."

Pointing her wand weakly at the witch hunter, made the predator smile. With lips trembling the witch uttered a spell.

"M-Murowa!" Due to her hazy vision, the burst of magic was easily dodged by the other girl. The witch readies another spell, but felt her breath hitched when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes traveled down and saw the eight-inch hunting knife buried deep in her heart, her blood starting to seep through her dress.

"Now, now save your energy." The huntress said with a smirk, as she whispered through the woman's ears. "W-Why are you doing this?" The dying witch gasp, feeling the life slowly seep out of her.

A giggle. A fucking giggle escaped the hunter, as if it was the most ridiculous question.

The witch hunter looked at the dying woman in the eyes with her flaming crimson.

"I was told to kill you of course. And believe me when I tell you the reward is plenty."

...

Atsuko Kagari was sprawled in her bed, her hunting gear laid haphazardly on the ground, her snores surrounding her small cabin. The job took longer than expected, leaving her extremely tired. What's more is that she was now sporting a bandaged cheek, due to the wound the dead witch inflicted.

The slumbering girl slowly opened her crimson eyes, groaning as she sat up. Atsuko placed a hand on her tensed shoulder and wincing in pain when she added pressure on the sore spot.

She yawned loudly, gods she need to take it easy once in a while. Standing up, Atsuko stretched and sighed in satisfaction when she heard a small pop from her back and shoulders.

Yesterday was one of the most boring shes ever been, along with that witch she fought until dawn, mainly consisting of them playing hide and seek, but she still did the job successfully either ways. The young hunter sleepily poured herself some water. She got to admit, she felt a really small part of her of remorse that she had to kill that woman to be honest. Having your own family have you killed because you're the only magical one in the family is a bummer.

Oh well, at least they paid her thirty thousand euros. It's enough to survive for quite a number of months if she's careful in spending the money and not just buy any weapon she finds cool and booze.

Atsuko placed the glass down, feeling a little bit refreshed. Looking down, she noticed she was still in her hunting garb. '_I must've passed out like a light when I arrived.'_ She sighed, discarding her dark red coat and tossing it somewhere in the house and changing into a more comfortable attire.

The crimson eyed girl felt her stomach grumble in hunger, causing her to groan. Walking towards her small kitchen, she placed two bread on the toaster and took out two eggs, bacon, then opened the stove.

As she finished, she sets the plate down, hearing the chime of the toaster and cursing as she went and grabbed the hot toasted bread. She sighed as the food entered her mouth, satiating her empty stomach.

Atsuko Kagari is a witch hunter, the youngest one in this generation. She came from Japan but jumped in a cargo ship to Europe, and hopefully start a new life. She's at the age of sixteen, nearly seventeen in a few months. Why she chose to be a witch hunter was out of pure anger. Her hatred for witches runs deep in her veins, as she watched her family be murdered by them at a very young age. She could still remember the brief moment of the fiery red hair and eyes that locked to her own scared crimson, and she swore she felt something die inside of her.

Her only relative who took her in. Her drunk miserable drunk relative who was left by his wife and turned to alcohol, would often beat her frail body. He would spout whatever insults he could think of to make him feel better from his miserable life, and she endured it for three years until she took action. Atsuko didn't really like her uncle. He always smelled of strong alcohol and sweat. She didn't like her uncle, that's why she killed him. She felt a small satisfaction watching her bastard of a relative drown in his own blood, trying to get the kitchen knife out of his neck.

Atsuko might've gone crazy, but she's still pretty much sane.

She left without a trace, leaving her uncle's decaying body behind.

Moving to Europe didn't fair any better. Without any money, she was forced into poverty and Atsuko was lost after that, living among the lowest of the low, where she learned the art of stealing from the slums to survive the harsh reality.

Her soft crimson eyes turned cold, as they bore to the witch tied in a wooden pole whenever the towns people managed to catch one, burning the _thing_ to death.

She enjoyed it.

Atsuko started training at the age of nine, when she happened to come across and convince a lone experienced hunter in the system of a certain association. She trained rigorously for five painful years, before she suddenly found herself a full fledged witch hunter. With seven consecutive kills within the span of a year left the higher up impressed, as gathering tracks and killing witches takes a lot of time because of their perfect glamour of blending in with non-magical beings.

Oh yes, she is gifted of being a predator.

Atsuko finished her breakfast, pouring herself another cup of water and chugging it down. The girl gathered the used plate and went to the sink, washing all the dishes that was in there for weeks.

Peering through the window, she saw how dark the sky was. "Seems like it'll be raining soon." She said as she shrugged. She placed the dish on it's rightful place, and walked back to her bed and plopping herself down.

Atsuko yawned once again, her fingers through the rope of her her ruby necklace. The final thing she managed to scavenge in her old home that belonged to her mother, when she was transported back to her hometown for hunting business. Crimson eyes stared at the ceiling before they slowly close themselves, engaging in another deep slumber.

She was woken up by the banging of her door. Atsuko chose to ignore it first, thinking it was just the wind or some wild animal. The hunter didn't move but she groaned when the consistent banging increased it's volume.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, sheesh." She said in annoyance. Who in their right mind would like to see her in this downpour? Atsuko grumbled as she opened the door, where a hooded woman was standing in front of her with dull blue eyes.

"Well? May I come in?" The unknown woman said, causing Atsuko to narrow her eyes. "And why would I do that?" Crimson eyes roamed around the woman, immediately noticing the magical presence she gives off. This woman. She's a witch.

"I'm proposing a bounty and thought you might be interested in the generous reward I'll offer." Now that is quite peculiar. The two held a staring contest for a few seconds. '_Fine. I'll bite.'_ Atsuko thought, gesturing the new client inside.

The blue eyed woman removed the hood from her head, revealing a dull blonde hair with an odd streaks of mint green. The woman cringed at the look of the place.

Atsuko had her arms crossed, her crimson eyes observing through the woman in front of her. "Sit wherever you like." She said. "No need for that, I plan on discussing this briefly." The blue eyed woman said. "I've been told that you're the youngest witch hunter, correct?" Atsuko didn't answer. "And you're also one of the capable few that could pull this off."

"And what of it, witch?" The hunter said, earning an impressed look from the woman. "I see, they're right about you." She smiled wickedly. "Moving on, I want you to kill someone for me."

"Everyone who comes here wants someone killed." Atsuko said, before narrowing her eyes. "And why would I do that for you? I don't take jobs for witches." The crimson eyed girl said, pointing her unsheathed katana.

"You wouldn't want to be pointing that little toy of yours towards me." The woman said, causing Atsuko to frown, her crimson eyes giving a small glint. "You are in my territory, witch. I could do anything I want and you're far away from your precious sorcerer's stone."

The witch chuckled. "I won't need a sorcerer's stone to kill you in seconds, hunter." Atsuko held her intense gaze for a second, before she lowered her sword down. "Now that we aren't trying to kill each other, I suppose it's quite rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Daryl, and I believe last names are a little bit confidential."

Atsuko hardened her gaze. Daryl, she's heard of that name before, but where?

"No need to introduce yourself, dear hunter. I've done my research." Crimson met dull blue. She didn't like this Daryl lady.

"Now, on to business." Daryl obtained a picture from her pocket and handing it to the witch hunter. "I want you to kill her." Atsuko cautiously took the picture, there she saw someone identical to the woman in front of her. The girl in the picture can't be far away from her age. She has that piercing clear blue eyes compared to Daryl's dull blue, her hair the same as the old witch but lighter in tone and much more appeasing to the eyes compared to the woman in front of her. She could tell that this girl has that superior aura just by looking at the picture.

Interesting.

"She's been a pest for quite sometime, and what do you do to pest? Exterminate them." Daryl said with a scowl, then looked at the hunter. "I want you to do that job for me."

What's with families wanting to kill off their own? Atusko pondered for a moment, giving another thought on whether to accept the job or not.

"What's in it for me?"

"Ten million euros." Daryl stated, crimson eyes widened. Ten million euros is something, but ten million just for killing this little girl? Now that's something. "How quaint." The hunter said. "And may I ask why the large sum of money?"

"You'll see once you've encountered her." Daryl said, making Atsuko harden her gaze. "I hope you don't disappoint and get yourself killed." The hunter glared at her. "How would I even know if you have that kind of money?"

"Please, I could buy a mansion with a snap of my fingers without hesitation." The witch said with a scoff. Atsuko stared at the woman then shifted her gaze back to the picture. "She must be quite troublesome for you to place a number on her head."

Daryl grimaced.

"Very much so."

...

Atsuko Kagari grumbled underneath her breath. She wondered, why did she take this job? She shivered when a cold breeze passed by, flinching when the cold metallic feel of her favorite red hilt wakizashi bite her skin.

"God damn it." The crimson eyed girl whispered, as she carries her back pack with a year worth of clothes, her gear and hunter garb. Atsuko groans, making her way to the said tower towards that damn school.

**Flashback**

'_Where do I find her?' She asks, whilst Daryl brought out a form, handing it to the hunter. 'Luna Nova.' Atsuko looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Are you fucking with me?" She said, her blood running cold as she reads the paper. The old witch gave her a dirty look with her use of profanity, but the young girl ignored it. _

_The letter reads._

_'Salutations! We would like to offer you, Miss Atsuko Kagari, the letter of accep-' Atsuko couldn't read any further. "Are you stupid?" She said, causing Daryl's eyebrow to twitch. "You're sending me to a lion's den, you little bi-!"_

_"Enough! I will not be having you insult me." The witch glared. "I came to you because I know you're capable of doing this task."_

_This crazy witch just went and enrolled her, a witch hunter, to a school of witchcraft. What the actual- "Fuck." The hunter grimaced. "Why me, in particular? There are a lot of hunters out there that could do this job."_

_Daryl scowled. "You and your profanities... I know there are more experienced witch hunters out there, but your age could pass up in the school's system." The witch said. "All hunters, excluding you, are old. They could never go inside Luna Nova. Besides, I know you're the first female to ever pass as a hunter and I'll have you know Luna Nova is a girls school."_

_"But why is she supposed to be killed there? Can't it be, you know, someplace else?" Daryl shook her head. "She never comes home." Atsuko raised her eyebrow. "That child never leaves that school." The witch stated. How strange._

_The witch hunter looked at the letter on her hand, then back to Daryl's dull blue eyes. She threw the letter in Daryl's front and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not taking this job of yours. I might be a witch hunter, but I'm not stupid enough to throw myself in a suicide mission." _

_The old witch frowned, but of course there's always another way to make this stubborn hunter to take the job._

_"Atsuko Kagari. Child of Sakura Kagari and Kabuto Kagari, correct me if I'm wrong." Crimson eyes stared at the woman in front of her with her cold gaze that could make a devil flinch. The hunter dashed forward towards the witch, who could only smirk as she feels the cold bite of the deadly weapon on her neck. _

_"Who are you." Atsuko said, her voice dangerously low. Her eyes void of emotion, her grip on the sword felt like fire. "I'm someone who would never take the answer of no. You see, there's another reason why I'm sending you to Luna Nova." Daryl said with a smirk, raising her chin a little bit higher when Atsuko pressed the blade closer to her neck._

_"You wanted revenge, right? You wanted to slaughter that witch who took your parents?" Atsuko growled. "Well, that little witch of yours is in that school, living the life, protected by witches. Whilst you're down here, grieving, murdering. I'm offering you a chance." The hunter slowly lowered the sword down, making a way for the woman to breathe._

_"A chance to kill the witch who killed your parents in cold blood. The witch with flaming red hair and matching flaming red eyes. The witch called Chariot du Nord." Daryl could feel herself smirk, when she saw that her manipulation had worked accordingly. "I know you wouldn't pass that chance of killing her now, would you?" With that, Atsuko didn't have to think twice._

**End of flashback**

Atsuko clutched the strap of her bag as she stared at the ceiling of the leyline tower. "Where the hell am I suppose to go now?" She whispered. She's heard of the school, but never saw what it looks like. She knows it's a prestigious school for witches in training, and if it meant prestigious, it could only mean that it's big.

Just thinking about the school gives Atsuko a mild head ache.

Her ears perked when she heard chattering of the three girls that was walking towards the leyline. Trained crimson eyes observed them, instantly noticing the uniform they wore and the brooms they hold.

Students of Luna Nova. Great, time to act all friendly and stuff.

"Excuse me! But can you show me where Luna Nova is?" Atsuko nearly lost it when they suddenly laughed at her, mocking her. It almost made her want to just-! "Oh my, do you seriously not know how to get to the school? What, are you living under a rock?" The black haired girl said in a mocking manner.

"I bet she isn't even a witch." The orange haired girl of the group followed. _'Tia freyre!"_ They chanted, as they positioned themselves in the broom. "She probably forgot her own broom, oh! Looks like you won't be attending the opening ceremony! Oh well, I'm glad I'm not you!" The trio flew up the terminal, laughing as they did so, leaving an enraged witch hunter behind.

"God damn witches." Atsuko grumbled, kicking a stone. She nearly lost herself for a moment there, and it's bad if she wants to keep this up for a year.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm late!" The hunter looked at the corner of her eyes, spotting a short haired girl, wearing large bifocals. '_Keep up the act, Atsuko.' _The witch hunter said, mustering up the energy to smile.

"Hello! Sorry, but do you know where Luna Nova is?" Atsuko showed the map in her hands and pointed at the tower. "I think I might be lost." The witch perked up.

"Oh! No, you're at the right place. You just need to fly up in this tower and reach the leyline! I'm sorry, but I really need to go!" The short haired girl said, fumbling her broom.

"Wait! Could I ride with you? I still don't have a broom." The glasses witch raised her eyebrows. "You don't have a broom?" Atsuko nods. "Yeah, I'm a transfer student." She adds the embarrassed look.

"Sure, but we must hurry! We're going to be late!" The witch said in a hurry, whilst Atsuko secured her backpack and settled herself as a passenger for the witch. She felt herself wobble when they lift off, not used to the feeling of flying in a broom.

Inside the leyline was quite uncomfortable, well for Atsuko that is. It's was like a big tunnel that leads to nowhere, and it's really, really bright. The hunter looked at her 'companion' and shook her head.

"So, why do you need the leyline to go to Luna Nova?" The witch was taken aback by the sudden conversation, but answered nonetheless. "Well, the magical ministry were alerted that the witch hunters had become quite active recently, so they placed this type of terminal that acts as a barrier." Atsuko could feel herself smirk. "Since Luna Nova is the only witching school in Europe, it became secluded after all the mass murders. This is basically a secret entrance to ward off witch hunters." The witch said.

"Well good thing that Luna Nova's secured, I wouldn't feel safe if they didn't." Atsuko said, bringing up the act. "I know, it's a good thing put up the leyline for witches."

As they entered they exited the leyline and the school was revealed, Atsuko felt herself smirk. She's got to admit, their anti-witch hunter yada yada is quite impressive. It really does give a sense of security for this witches.

'_Not for long.'_

...

This job sucked.

She's been stuck in this school for two weeks, and Atsuko could barely hold her ground and could feel her hunter instincts kick in. Sure, the assigned rooms were nice, rooming herself with two more witches, which she was surprised to find were, well, behaving nothing like what the books say about witches.

Her roommates consist of the witch who gave her a broom ride and an unenthusiastic gloomy witch, who has an obsession on mushrooms and potions. She could definitely stand her roommates, even surprising herself whenever she would laugh alongside them and could even enjoy their presence.

But what she couldn't stand, is the constant mockery of these motherfu- ahem, these witches.

It was the first day of learning magic, which the hunter obviously lacks and could care any less about, then that damn old professor, Finnelan, scolds her for not knowing the basics, which again, she could care less about, seeing as she's in this god forsaken school for business, but they don't need to know that. Then all these juvenile witches had the nerve to look down on her, well they do in magical aspects, but if only she could whip out her weapon and, well, kill them.

But no, she isn't a psychopath and stupid enough to kill witches without being told to, but of course she's making an exception for Chariot du Nord.

Then there's the person who her client wants killed.

Diana Cavendish, her name was. A smart and diligent student, a student who cares for other student, the teacher's pet, an aristocrat- but still, quite affectionate for others. She wonders why she's wanted killed. Oh well, there's a million euros for her head, what a shame indeed.

Atsuko, or should I say 'Akko', a nickname she's settling for a while, sighed as she plopped down her own bed, she just came back from all those pointless classes leaving her extremely drained. Her roommates were nowhere to be seen at the moment, leaving the room to herself.

Dull crimson eyes stared at the ceiling. She wants to end this mission so bad. This was, by far, the most riskiest and dangerous job she's taken so far. Being surrounded by all these witches without any reinforcements are a major pain in the ass.

One wrong move and she's dead.

'_I can't fail this, and neither could I leave Chariot du Nord alive.'_ The hunter thought, finally closing her eyes and let sleep take over.

She woke up at the middle of the night, she's guessing around ten in the evening. Slowly, she stood out of bed, she noticed her roommates sleeping nearby, judging from their patterned breathing.

Akko, now dressed in her dark red hunter garb, slung the small bag on her shoulder that consist all her weapon. She really needs to find a safe place for her weapons and garb.

The experienced hunter, easily snuck out of her room. She used the window to avoid suspicion, and climbed down the dormitories. She pulled the cloth up to cover half of her face, her hair now settled in a messy pony tail to avoid the similarities of her 'alter' ego, if someone were to find out.

The trained hunter looked at the moon above, admiring it's beauty for a small second. Akko shook her head and proceeded to navigate a certain patrolling witch. She suppose she could thank the witches mocking her about how she could never be her ever so amazing target, giving her something to know about Diana without even doing any efforts.

She chuckled grimly. '_A bunch of idiots that's what they are.'_ Akko thought.

It didn't take long for her to find the blue eyed witch patrolling around the school grounds in her nightgown and on her hand was her wand and on the other was a lamp.

The hunter watched through the shadows, waiting. Akko trailed close, but not too close as to raise suspicion, behind the targeted witch. Her wakizashi unsheathed and clutched on her right hand in a reverse grip.

The hunter crept closer, slowly but surely. She saw Diana turned to a corner, she followed and hid behind the wall. The crimson eyed hunter peeked through the wall and saw no one. Her eyes widened. '_What?'_ The corner was a dead end-

"State your business."

She froze when she felt a presence behind her. Atsuko turned a hundred eighty degree angle where she found her target a few steps away from her, creating a distance that was not too far and not too close either. Her wand clutched in her right hand as it gives an ominous glow, almost sending a shiver down the hunter's spine. Akko looked at the witch at the corner of her eyes and locked gaze with piercing cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Diana said. The hunter slowly opting on remaining silent, the witch hardening her gaze as she did, a spell already at the tip of her tongue.

"Easy now, little girl." Akko said, cautiously choosing her own words and movement. '_One wrong move and I'm dead.'_

"Nice illusion spell you have there. Had me fooled." Diana narrowed her gaze, tightening her hold on her wand. "I ask again, who are you and what is your business here?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The hunter said, slowly reached for her Katana that was strapped on her back-

"_Motus subsisto!" _The witch chanted, as Atsuko finds herself unable to move. She grunted, trying to move an inch of her body. "You won't be able to move. Even if you try your hardest." Diana said, lowering her wand and alerted the teachers with a chant. "I ask again, who are you?" The witch said.

Atsuko chuckled.

"N-Nice try little lady, but this bind of yours isn't going to last long, and you better be damn hopeful that I'm gonna spill things to you." True to her words, the blue eyed witch eyes widened as the spell broke due to the odd looking emblem that was hidden from plain sight, but she didn't need to know that. It was one of the few necessities the organization rewards after their training that nullifies magic such as this.

Of course, they didn't want to risk their hunters now would they?

"Witch hunter." Diana gasps as she took a step back, but casts another spell at the killer's way. "Murowa!" Having just recovered, Atsuko didn't waste anytime dodging the fiery blast.

She chuckled. "You got to try better than that." Tightening her grip on her blade.

* * *

**An old draft of mine that was supposed to be a oneshot. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson eyes looked glum besides two of her witch roommates. Yesterday night's witching purge was a failure, not only was she hit in the right arm by the 'murowa' spell, which was still feeling extremely sore, she was forced to retreat when her blade was only an inch away from Diana's throat because, for some fucking apparent miracle, the target had manage to alert the teachers.

It was shit, seeing as she was that close to killing the target.

She grumbled, and now here she was, along with the other witches, in the auditorium. Arm still feeling like shit, those bastard witches that she encountered when she first came here, were clinging to Diana like some kind of leech.

The principal had arranged an announcement, and Akko was guessing it had something do with her attack. She felt her lips tug into a smirk. How fun.

The students' chattering were surrounding the auditorium, waiting for the teachers and principal Holbrooke to appear. Akko yawned as she leaned her back against the wall, earning a few looks of disgust when she didn't cover her mouth. What funny looking pricks.

For what seemingly like an hour of waiting, the Principal, along with the teachers, had appeared in the stage. They walked in the center and the crimson eyed girl had quickly noted their serious expression. Even the fish that was in the bowl, she could tell, was also wearing her serious expression.

"Everyone, settle down." The teacher, Ursula, said in a calm voice, which was easily overpowered by the students' chattering. "SILENCE!" Professor Finnelan commanded, instantly shushing the students up, their gaze immediately finding hers as they gave her their full attention. The professor nodded to herself and walked behind the principal, who thanked her, and started talking.

"As you may have known, school had started just a few weeks back, and we were hoping you had already settled in the school. Security in this school is, of course, created by the great magical ministry to keep all the witch hunters away." She paused, as if taking a deep breath. "But unfortunately we were infiltrated-" The witches boomed, their scared expression making Akko smile inwardly.

"Settle down, settle down-"

"QUIET!" And just like that, all eyes were on Finnelan, who was wearing an annoyed expression. There was a pregnant pause, then the principal continued. "I would like for all of you to be cautious. The fairies are to be on surveillance and they would be strict when it comes to curfew, and the curfew would now start at eight instead of nine. I would also like Ms. Cavendish to see me in my office, that is all."

Principal Holbrook walked away along with Finnelan and Pisces, while Ursula was left behind to check on the students. True to the principal's words the fairies are on guard, they could be seen at any part of the school. Be it the dinning area, the library, the entrance to the dorms, the field you name it. Atsuko laughed, how silly.

Anyways, she didn't make any moves for a couple of days. Reason? Well, let's just wait and see.

Atsuko stretched her hands up the air, ignoring her roommates chattering in the background. It was after school, hence, students were flowing out of their respective classrooms. Well, it's not like talking to them matters anyways. She wanted to be out of this damn school, but the actual reason as to why she hasn't done anything yet is because she can't seem to get a good angle on her target.

She's either surrounded by teachers, which was a no, no in her book, surrounded by her peers, her roommates, not like she won't enjoy eradicating them too along with **Diana.**

**"**Hey, Akko, do you want to eat dinner with us? It's an opportunity to also start the assignment Professor Finnelan assigned us." Lotte said looking at her shyly, while her other roommate looked at them with a bored expression on her face.

Atsuko scoffed at herself, she'd rather be dead than to eat with witches.

She smiled at them brightly (?) as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Ms. Kagari?" The trio turned their gaze towards the voice, where they saw Professor Ursula looking at her through her lenses. "Principal Hoolbroke sent me to tell you to come with me to the principal's office." Ursula said with a kind expression.

Great. Just what she fucking needed.

Was it because she slept all through those boring classes and has no intention of actually studying that they're going to give her the talk?

"Oh, uhm, of course." Atsuko said with a nod, she turned her gaze towards her roommates. "It's alright if you can't join us," Not like she wanted to come. "Next time I suppose?"

She nodded, and watched the two of them walk away, well not until she saw Sucy look at her a few seconds long before following Lotte.

Creepy.

"Ms. Kagari?" Ursula called out, waiting for her student to walk with her. Atusko sighed to herself, before walking towards the witch and towards the principal's office.

"So, got any idea why I'm walking towards the principal's office?" Atsuko said rudely, not like she cared what they thought of her. "Uhm, to be honest with you, I don't really know. Principal Hoolbroke just asked for me last minute." The professor said with an unsure smile. To be entirely honest, she wasn't quite comfortable with Kagari Akko. There was something about the kid that does not sit well with the professor. "How are classes going?" The crimson eyed girl looked at the professor as if she had said something weird.

Well asking something like that out of the blue was weird in itself.

"Hmm." Atsuko replied. Not really much a reply. "If I may ask, Professor, why do you think they set up the leyline barrier?" She asked, completely ignoring the question. Ursula seemed to slow down her tracks and looked at the younger girl, who was looking at her curiously and was smiling at her innocently.

"Well, I can't really answer that question since I don't have the answer to that." Ursula finished, smiling at her student in another unsure smile. "Really? Shouldn't you know why? I mean even my roommate gave me an answer. She told me it was to keep witch hunters away." the crimson eyed girl said, with a tilt on her head, her face showing confusion as not to raise any suspicion.

Ursula furrowed her eyebrows slightly, but continued to smile. "Well, that is mostly correct, witch hunters have been quite active lately. But for the entire reason for the need of the barrier, I have no idea." The professor finished.

Atusko observed her professor with an eerie smile, then she hummed once again, walking just a little bit ahead of the professor.

"How boring." She whispered, but it wasn't missed by Ursula, who looked at her suspiciously. The Professor opened her mouth to ask why her student had said that but was interrupted by her student.

"Professor Ursula?" The woman in question snapped back in reality and noticed that they were in front of the principal's office.

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Atusko whispered as she stared at the girl a few feet from her.

Lets recap this shit show, shall we? Well, after her and Ursula went to the principal's office, she was told that her grades were dropping and that if she keep on failing, they would have to send her back.

Which was absolutely no problem for her to be honest. The only thing hindering her from wholeheartedly dropping out of the damn school, was that she hasn't actually killed her target yet, and the main reason why she even agreed in coming here in the first place.

She has yet to find Chariot du Nord.

After a bit of talking, with Atusko clenching her teeth and clucking her tongue every chance she gets, which was highly disrespectful specially in front of the principal, they had eventually come into terms. That terms being Ursula would teach her half of the basic spells and would actually help her pass, the other being, another student would help tutor her in technical subjects.

Don't misunderstand. Atsuko is highly intelligent. She was actually top of her class back in the 'other' academy, advanced combat combined with advanced studies, makes her all the more terrifying.

It's just that she's actually not feeling it if she's surrounded by a bunch of shitty witches who thinks they're all high and mighty, but cowers at the sight of death.

And that's how she finds herself staring at her target in a library. Diana Cavendish, who was sitting on a chair doing something on a piece of paper as her quill dances through it.

Okay.

What the fuck.

They have over 5,420 students inside this damn campus, trust me she counts, and the other student to tutor her was Diana. Really Principal Hoolbroke? You really want Diana killed that bad? Well, not like she's complaining or anything, makes her job more easier.

Atsuko reached behind her back, where an expertly hidden knife was located. She observed the surrounding, no students are in the vicinity, Diana was located at a closed off area, sounds wouldn't be a problem if she'd take her target by surprise. How unfortunate for Diana to choose such a spot and to be alone nonetheless, and how fortunate for Atsuko for Diana to be alone.

Atsuko walked slowly, her footstep muffled by the carpeted floor. A few feet and moving closer, and closer-

"Ms. Kagari?" She heard Diana said, causing her to hide her knife behind her back swiftly. Blue eyes turned to meet crimson, "Ah, yes, I have been informed. So you're the student I'm tutoring?" The witch asked, then she shook her head. "Don't answer that question, why else would you be here for?"

'_Uhh, to kill you?'_

Atsuko didn't say anything, whilst Diana fixed the books that were on the table to create space. As she finished, the burgundy haired girl has yet to take a seat. "Well? Are you just going to stand there?"

Atusko chuckled, confusing the other girl. "Geez there miss perfect, let me just prepare." Diana looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Prepare for what, if I may ask?"

The crimson eyed girl smirked, as she met Diana's blue eyes.

"Well, for one I'll be stuck in these confinement you call library with possibly the most boring girl on campus." Atsuko said with a smile on her face, her sentence causing Diana to feel anger rise within her, but completely dissipated as fast as it had appeared.

"Define me whatever you would like, Ms. Kagari, you're not getting out of this confinement." Diana said as a matter of fact as she looked at Atsuko with challenging eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say, honey." The witch hunter said with a wink, irking the prodigy further but didn't say anything.

* * *

Atusko actually had to say, these lessons with Ursula was quite bit entertaining. It not that she's actually enjoying magic or anything, in fact very far from that, she just thinks that it was really convenient for them to be so stupid.

Teaching a witch hunter magic? How unheard of. It almost makes her want to bark a laugh at how pathetic the situation is. Well, it's not like they could help it, her disguise as a student is very effective, and as much as she hated to admit, she might actually have to thank Daryl for this one.

"So then, prof, I'd just have to point the wand to anyone and utter 'murowa'?" Professor Ursula shook her head. "No, Miss Kagari, you don't use offensive spells to anyone unless absolutely necessary." The blue haired teacher massaged her forehead, an hour of basic spells and she's here trying to figure out how to actually teach the other girl, who doesn't seem to take the lessons seriously.

"And we are not here to practice such spell today, I heard from you professors that you've failed to perform a metamorphosis spell?" Atusko just shrugged, flicking her wand and toying with it. '_How ridiculous is this piece of shit? Magic comes out from this? If it were me, wouldn't it be more convenient to use magic without this crap?'_

"Well, Miss Kagari, please stand over here." Ursula beckoned for her student to stand to where she had pointed. With a sigh, the witch hunter begrudgingly walk towards the professor. Crimson eyes looked at the Professor and awaited for what's next.

"This is a simple magic, one that does not require a lot of magic. All you have to do is imagine the animal you want to turn into and channel the magic throughout your body for the transformation. Once everything is secure, utter this words '_Metamorphis Fascies.' _Ursula explained, making a motion with her hand before turning to look at her student. "Why don't you try it out?"

Atusko sighed and closed her eyes, and silence surrounded the two for a few seconds then-

"Metamorphis Fascies." As soon as she said that, nothing happened. But the witch hunter opened one eye and created a sound of explosion, and grinned. "Boom! I'm a tiger, roar!" She said with much vigor, as she messed with Ursula, who looked at in disbelief.

"Why a tiger?" The professor asked, ignoring the fact that her student failed to comply. "Hmm, Miss Perfect turned into one." Atusko said without any explanation.

"Miss Perfect?" The burgundy haired girl nodded. "Diana Cavendish of course, they asked us to cast it this morning. Doesn't she have a huge stick up her ass?"

"Miss Kagari! We do not badmouth other student in this campus." Ursula said, but her face was betraying her. Well, it's not like she didn't like Diana, to be honest, she's pretty much impressed by the student. But sometimes she does have her moments.

Atusko laughed and smirked at the giggling professor. "See? You get it too professor."

Ursula giggled but then she looked at the crimson eyed girl. "It maybe so, but badmouthing other students is not good, Miss Kagari." Atusko grinned, and hold up both her hands. "Anyways, shall we continue?"

* * *

"Haah~" Atusko let out a big sigh as she plopped on the bed. School had just finished and now she needs to go and meet Diana and Ursula for another tutoring bullshit she doesn't actually need. The tutoring had been happening for three times now. After an hour with Diana, she needs to meet and stay with Ursula for basic magic something something.

She needs to be honest to herself, she really just wanted to get it over with and just kill Diana when they're having lessons, but Chariot has yet to appear making it really shitty for her.

"Close your mouth, you might catch some flies." Sucy said, not taking her eyes off of her mushroom. "Well, I'm frustrated since I have to head out again just to meet with Diana and Professor."

"That's what you get for being so stupid." The Filipino said nonchalantly. Atsuko sat up and stared at her roommate, she smirked. "Heh~ You want to challenge me? Wi-Sucy?" She nearly slipped. Be careful.

Sucy turned her head to meet crimson orbs, then back to her mushroom. "On what? Who's more stupid than the both of us?"

"How about surpassing Diana Cavendish with a subject?"

Sucy turned her gaze away from her mushroom, as she studied Atsuko's face before smirking. "You? Surpassing Cavendish? How rich, but nonetheless, I accept the challenge on one condition. If I win you get to be my guinea pig."

"And if you lose?"

Sucy shrugged, not really thinking what would happen if she loses. Atsuko hummed as she tried to think of something, then she too smirked. "You get to do everything I say."

"How fishy." The gloomy witch said, but stuck out her hand nonetheless. "You got yourself a deal, guinea pig." The burgundy haired girl accepted the hand and shook.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise for Atsuko to actually surpass Diana on one subject, namely Fundamental Alchemy. Back in her academy, even if they are so against magic, they had to use alchemy to create one of the most potent vial against witches. Either to nullify magic, which one could actually live without once you reach a certain rank, for speedy recovery, to heighten their senses, or to create an effective weapon against witches.

Well, it was no surprise. You can't kill magical beings with normal materials, you kill magic with magic.

Even if it was no surprise to the crimsons eyed girl to surpass the prodigy, the witches sure did. Nearly barking out a powerful laugh as she saw their mouth agape, as disbelief was etched on all their stupid faces. Even the prodigy herself was surprised at the outcome of the test, heck the teacher too. She smirked, well not like she could help it, it was refreshing to put these witches in their place.

Sucy was actually quite surprised too, grumbling to Atsuko when the results came out, while Lotte was congratulating her enthusiastically. But still, it doesn't matter if Atsuko had surpassed probably the most intelligent student in the campus, she still wasn't getting out of being tutored by her.

Which leads to now.

"Miss Kagari, as nice it was for you to surpass me on one subject, don't let it get it all on your head and finish what I've asked you to finish." Diana said with a scowl, her eyes showing annoyance. To which the witch hunter could only just chuckle.

Diana might be her target, but it was actually quite cute to see her rile up.

"Geez, princess, what got your panties in a twist?" The blue eyed girl cringed at the statement. "How crude, what I ask of you is to finish what was given to you, and here we are thirty minutes in our lesson with only thirty minutes left, and all you have done is ruffle my feathers." Atsuko grinned whilst the witch glared. "I'll have you know, that what happened a while ago does not bother me, in fact it enlightens me that what we're doing is actually beneficial to you."

"Hee~ What we're doing?" The crimson eyed girl said with a lecherous look on her face, Diana furrowed her eyebrows as the other girl leaned up just to meet Diana's face and whispered in her right ear. "What exactly are we doing, Di-a-na~" The prodigy's face lit up as she leaned away from the witch hunter.

'_How easy.'_ Atsuko grinned, plopping back down to the chair and giggled. "Relax, I won't do anything and I understand what you mean." Diana scowled at the giggling girl but shook her head. "Just finish your work." The blue eyed witch whispered, to which the hunter smirked and nodded.

The burgundy haired girl chuckled, as she grabbed the quill and scribbled. Diana, too focused on her work, noticed that the girl in front of her had finally started working. Until Atsuko giggled.

"May I ask what's so funny?" The crimson eyed girl looked up from her work, then she shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, nothing." The prodigy stared for a moment, before shrugging it off. Only to be interrupted by another giggle.

"Miss Kagari-"

"Alright! Alright, I'll stop." Atsuko said as she tried to stifle her laughter, continuing her work, making Diana's scowl deepen. It only took a few seconds before the burgundy haired girl's laughter erupted, causing the blue eyed witch to glare at her, and with a flick of her wrist, the paper Atsuko was working on flew to Diana's hand.

The prodigy's eyebrow twitched, drawn on the paper, the crimson eyed girl was suppose to write her answers, was a portrait of her. It wasn't a drawn picture where someone would appreciate it, in fact it was an interpretation of Atsuko of her, with closed eyes in a haughty manner along with her signature wavy locks and a pointed nose upturned.

Blue eyes shifted her gaze towards the girl in front of her, who was busy trying to stifle her laughter with her hand, then the prodigy sighed and shook her head as she set the paper beside her.

"Miss Kagari, would you please focus on your work? It would be much appreciated if you did and we could move on to the next subject." Diana said said in a calm manner, causing the laughter in Atsuko to slowly die down.

"Fine, fine." The witch hunter said with a smile.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems that today is still no good." Ursula said as she studied Atsuko's form. It's been half an hour when after Diana's lessons, and half an hour since they have started basic magic with Atsuko still becoming anything. Well, it's not like she could blame herself, she isn't a bitc- ahem witch.

This is their fourth meeting with still no magic whatsoever, but still, even if the hunter wasn't able to perform any magic, the professor was still there cheering her on. Saying things like she would eventually get it or you could do it. It was...refreshing. In her academy, even if she was able to perform even the most complex task she wouldn't get any praise or anything, just the higher ups noting that she was ready to be deployed.

But Ursula was different. She actually cares for her, Atsuko could feel it. Saying words of encouragement, patting her head when Atsuko just get infuriated on why she had to do magic when nothing comes out, smiling gently and asking her to try again and never give up.

It was...refreshing.

Ursula placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "How about we try again?"

So much so that she hates it.

Ever since she was a child, she didn't need anyone. Why? When they were gone from an early age. She didn't need words of encouragement to survive, she would be better off without it, she didn't need someone to pat her head when she was get infuriated, telling her to not give up, being able to tell when something was bother her.

Why?

Why was Ursula so kind?

"Eh? Miss Kagari? Child, why are you crying?

Crying?

The witch hunter lowered her wand and placed a hand on her face and felt something damp. She was crying.

"Oh, uh, don't mind me, it's my time of the month. Emotionally unstable right now." She said with a wet laugh. Ursula's face looked concerned and placed a hand on her student's back. "Are you okay? Do you want to cut the lesson short? I could-"

Atsuko brushed the hand away from her back. "I'm fine, I'll just- I'll take your offer and cut the lesson short if that's alright." The professor looked at her student the concern written in her face still has yet to go away.

"Of course, please use the remaining time to rest. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Ursula said with a gentle smile, making it harder to breath for the witch hunter. She needed to get out.

Closing the door behind her, the crimson eyed girl bolted away from the room. Just a while ago she was having an okay day, with surpassing Diana and all that and actually talking to her target, which she surprisingly enjoyed, and now she's crying?

There must be something wrong with her. The burgundy haired girl shook her head and narrowed her eyes, she have no time for this. Walking to where her room was located, rushed footsteps was heard in an almost empty hallway.

She wanted to take her mind off things.

She wanted to vent and just move her body.

She wanted to feel the pump of blood through her veins.

She wanted to feel hot red liquid in her face.

The witch hunter closed her eyes as she stood in front of her mahogany door, standing there for a moment, and opened her eyes to reveal cold crimson eyes. Then she smirked.

'_Guess I'll try killing Diana again_.'

* * *

**I swear 'Illusion' isn't dead. **


End file.
